Sentimientos de luna
by Kissmy Claw
Summary: Cap 4 ¡¡arriba¡¡...Estoy loco por tu amor ,pero no me haces caso...responde a mis sentimientos¡¡no ves que estoy agonizando¡¡...¡¡advertencia¡¡yaoislash.Tou xYuexLunaxYuki ,Yukix¿?..¡¡la lista sigue baby¡¡...?mejor no te enamores de ninguna pareja...jeje.
1. Salida nocturna

Antes de que me jimoteen...(osea...que me tiren tomatazos)...no dispongo de corregidor de word...pido disculpa por anticipado ante las posible faltas de ortografía.

""..lo pensamientos estan entre comillas.() posible pensamientos...)

**Respecto a los derechos de autor: **Recordarles que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad , sino pertenecen a las Clamp..yo me tomo la libertad de continuar historia como lo hacen muchos...bah..XD

**¡Advertencia¡..-es este fic puede haber shousen.-ai,algo de yahoi,y situaciones muy comprometidas que escapen a la compresión de algunas personas...si despues de leer esta advertencia continuan¡ya se los advertí.**

"**Notas de la autora"...Disculpen la tardanza ,pero tengo otros fics que publicar ¡en especial comenzaré uno de Harry Potter.jejee…**

**Pues aquí la continuación...de momento será algo suave,todo se verá amenudo que lo avance.**

Sentimientos de luna

Han pasado siete años en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda.

Me siento bien.Me abriga una cálida manta de color verde,deslizo mis frías manos,ahora cálidas,por mis hombros desnudos,mientras me acurruco mas en esta manta que me proporciona tanto bienestar.

Me encuentro sentado sobre un cómodo sillón de color marfil,que Touya colocó al lado de la ventana.El siempre supo que me gustaba contemplar la lluvia.

Por que ahora mismo oígo como caen las gotas sobre el cristal,las puedo ver tan cerca,casí podría sentir la húmedad en la punta de mis dedos.

A mi lado yacía la última prenda de mi ropa,que mi querida maestra se ha encargado de llevar a la lavadora llueve ...no entiendo como te dió por salir a esas horas de la noche...- Touya parece molesto,acaba de bajar las escaleras y ahora permanece de brazos cruzados observando conmigo la ventana.

No,no esta molesto,más bien parece preocupado al ver que no le respondo.No creo que tampoco lo llegara a comprender,pero aún así es mejor que le conteste.

-Me gusta salir a pasear las noches de luna llena...no puedo resistirme-

Acabo de responder,Touya parece sorprendido y se acerca hacia mí,pronto lo siento sentarse a mi lado.

-No esperarás que me trague eso...Yuki...casi pillas un resfriado -Touya me volvió a mirar fijamente sin mencionar una palabra,en sus ojos oscuros podía ver su preocupación.Por fin yo y Yue eramos uno sólo,y el astro lunar influía tanto en mí como en él, evidentemente eramos la misma persona.

Siempre huviera permanecido alegre,pero mi unión con Yue significó un gran cambio en mi vida y debí adaptarme a lo que en realidad soy.Un guardían de las cartas Claw.

Sinceramente no espero que lo comprendas Estas palabras parecen herirle,pero yo sólo hablo con la verdad.Me sentí un poco frívolo ante esta acción,pero simplemente miré de nuevo hacia la ventana y sin previo aviso me transformé en Yue.

-¿Que haces?...¿No pretenderás salir de nuevo?-

-No Touya,sólo quería ser Yue...eso es todo -Parece un poco molesto de nuevo,o quizás algo inquieto.Luego me sonríe,a veces me pregunto por que no sonríe a su hermana Sakura de ese modo,supongo que prefiere caerle desagradable.

Todo esto ha sucedido desde que Shaoran apareció de nuevo.Ha logrado hacer más alegre a Sakura de lo que ya era.Ya son novios formales,y aunque muy jóvenes no han podido esperar para poner fecha a su boda.

-¡Hola a todos¡...¡Demonios¡..hay que ver como llueve- Shaoran acaba de hacer entrada en la casa Kinomoto.Se ha vuelto como un mienbro más de la familia,y aunque no viva en la misma casa,posee una copia de las llaves de esta.

-¡Esa es mi frase¡..¡Mocoso¡... -Touya se levanta y se acerca hacia él,me sorprendo al ver con que confianza le arrebata el abrigo al que él llama "mocoso".Shaoran ya ronda por los 19.Según mi ama se ha vuelto muy apuesto,realmente nunca tuve la ocasión de hablar demasiado con él.Pero desde luego reconozco que me prefiere mil veces a mí antes que ha Touya.Logra hacerme reír cada vez que lo menciona,y a diferencia de Keroberos,Shaoran siempre me ha guardado cierto respeto.

A veces me preguntó si será por el enfrentamiento que tuvo conmigo cuando tenía 11 años.

-¿Que le sucede a Yue?...¿Donde se llevaron su ropa?- Sonrío algo apenado ante esa pregunta.Shaoran me observa algo preocupado.Touya desvía la mirada,parece algo molesto.

-Paseó bajo la lluvia con su forma adoptada...casi se resfría...- Respondió Touya.

Yo me acurruqué en la manta y sentí como caían mis cabellos plateados, mientras veía como se alejaba hacia la cocina,seguramente prepararía la cena antes de que llegara el señor Fujitaya.Shaoran me sonrió y luego hundió sus cabellos castaños,casi rubios.Andaba colocándose la cholas en el recibidor.

-Cuídate Yue - me respondió al acabar,pero no alcancé a verlo,sólo oí sus pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina,seguramente se ofrecería como tantas veces a ayudar a Touya.Pero este seguramente acabará rechazándolo como tantas otras veces.

Me río en el silencio de la habitación,sólo hacemos ruído yo y la lluvía.

Cierro los ojos,oigo una dulce voz.La lluvía que cae parece desvanecerse y luego esa misteriosa voz,que me llena el alma.

No oigo nada,sólo ese susurro femenino.Siento mi cuerpo caliente bajo el abrigo que me proporciona esa manta,que con tanto cariño me obsequió mi amada maestra.

Es extraño,la lluvia ha acabado demasiado pronto,o quizás siga lloviendo mientras yo me hundo en profundos pensamientos.Aún no me atrevo abrir los ojos,sé que si lo hago dejaré de escucharla a ella.

Lo más seguro es que ande soñando despierto.

-Yue...ven hacia mí..te necesito...- Mi corazón siente un impacto y mis mejillas se sonrojan,no puedo evitarlo.Siento esa voz tan cerca,su cercanía,sé que esta ahí,necesito verla,tocarla,sentirla en mis brazos.

La desesperación me enloquece,sus labios rosados en esa tez tan blanca,incluso más pálida que la mía.Su cuerpo es pura poesía,será por que ella es tan irreal como los propios sueños.

Solo existe conmigo y para mí,sólo para y nadie más.

Abro los ojos,ya conozco que rumbo seguir,ella me lo revelará.

No me equivocaba la lluvía seguía.

Soy testigo de la tormenta que se avecina,al abrir la ventana oígo la verdadera fuerza de las gotas de agua,agitándose en el asfalto en esa fría noche.Siento un poco de temor.

-Yue...ven hacia mí..te necesito -Mi corazon late como respuesta a sus ruegos,ya no pienso en nada más,sólo me guían mis sentimientos.

Pronto extiendo mis alas y emprendo el vuelo,derrente siento un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies.

La fría lluvía envuelve mi cuerpo desnudo al yo salir al exterior,mezclándose con la helada noche junto a mi amada,que me observa desde las penumbras.

Ya nada me detendrá,lucharé hasta el final por estar con ella.

El frío se me cala hasta los huesos y he tosido,pero no me importa enfermarme,debo alcanzarla.Se que me necesita como yo a ella.

Extiendo mis alas y me esfuerzo por elevarme,aunque me cuesta,la lluvia cae con fuerza,aliada con el viento me empuja hacia abajo.

Bató mis alas,aunque noto que me está costando algo de trabajo con este maldito temporal,aparte del inmenso frío que no puedo describir con palabras,al sentir la tempestad sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

El firmamento bien lo sabe,conoce nuestro secreto,hasta que punto le he sido fiel,esperando reunirme con ella algún día.

A lo lejos me ha parecido oír unas voces,creo que es la de Touya clamando mi nombre con desesperación,debe haber encontrado la manta tirada en el sillón.Espero de corazón que mi ama no lo tome como un rechazo a su hospitalidad.

Ignoro todo a mi alrededor,incluso a mis seres más queridos.Sigo volando,ignoro mi resfriado me vuelvo más frívolo que la lluvia que me abate.Asciendo más y más.

-Yue...mi hermoso Yue...te amo -Susurra una voz femenina,casi puedo sentir su aliento al lado de mi oído.

-Yo tambien te amo- Mi corazón siente una intensa alegría y grita de júbilo.

Traspaso las nubes y ya no hay nada que tape mi vista de las estrellas,y allí,con los brazos abiertos me espera ella.Luna,mi amada luna.Sólo yo he sido capaz de comprenderte,por que sólo yo poseo parte de tu esencia.

Cierro los ojos mientras nubes de un intenso brillo plateado me envuelven en misticismo.El frío cede y la lluvia cesa,derrepente un intenso calor aborda mi corazón,extendiéndose por todo mi pecho,mi cuello,hasta rodear mi cuerpo entero.

Siento elevarme y un gran alivio,ya no me cuesta volar.apenas siento batir mis alas para continuar ascendiendo y llegar finalmente hacia esa voz.

-Abre los ojos -Obedesco de inmediato a sus ruegos,su rostro se refleja en mis pupilas celestes.No puedo creer que tanta belleza sea posible,pero se ha hecho presente y ahora mismo me sonríe.

Pasa sus suaves manos por el contorno de mi rostro y divertida me limpia las gotas de lluvia.Me ruborizo junto a ella.Sólo nos basta una mirada para comprendernos,nos amamos,La noche estrellada bien lo sabe.

Mis labios rozan los suyos y vuelvo a sentir un escalofrío.Pero esta vez de felicidad,mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza mientras siento como las delicadas manos de ella me abrigan con sábanas blancas.

Quiere cuidar de mí,lo leo en sus ojos.vuelve a besarme los labios,y desliza los suyos sobre mi cuello,bebiendo con delicadeza las gotas de lluvia que aun quedan por el y que las sábanas no han rozado para secarlo.

-Te amo..permanece a mi lado -Me susurra con esa voz tan tierna.

-Te visitaré todas las noches que me sea posible- Ella me sonríe,seguramente ha sentido un cosquilleo en su oreja al escuchar mis promesas de amor.

La rodeo con mis brazos de piel blanca mientras se hunde en mis labios,

los te amo se pierden entre las nubes que forman un agradable conchón.

Que hermosa se ve con esas mejillas sonrojadas.Luna.mi amada Luna.

Si el cielo y el mar fueran una estrella,yo y mi alma seríamos la piel que cubre tu cuerpo.Para protegerte y proporcionarte todo el calor y las caricias que necesites.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el deseo.Sé que no será la primera vez ni la última,y que sus costantes caprichos me alejaran de ella.

Pero tambien sé que me ama como a ella misma,y eso es sufiente.

Por que es fría y solitaria como yo.

* * *

El sol extendió sus rayos lentamente por Tomoeda.Touya observó la hora en el reloj,no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.Pero su hermana Sakura dormía profundamente entre sus brazos.Había llorado preocupada por Yue. 

Touya observó en silencio la manta verde donde había yacido Yue,y Tambien Yukito,su querido Yukito.Que sería del sino huviese conocido a ese amigo tan fiel,capaz de soportar todas sus impertinencias.

-Touya... -Yukito penetró por la ventana con sigilo para no despertar a la joven Sakura.Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano,su amigo sintió una preocupación inmediata y se levantó de un brinco,tirando al piso a la maestra de cartas.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO¡..¡MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE¡- Touya cerró los ojos intentando calmarse,incluso el gentil rostro de Yukito no lo salvaría de propinarle un puñetazo.

Touya tomó una gran bocanada de aire.Yukito no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro sereno,Kinomoto se reflejó dulcemente en las púpilas doradas de Yukito.Mientras Sakura recobraba el sentido.

-¿Por que no respondes?- protestó Touya volviendo más revelde su mirada.

-No es asunto tuyo...- respondió Yukito friamente y atreviéndose a sonreír. Vine a ver como se encontraban..si me disculpan - Shukisiro abrió la puerta y se fué.

A partir de aquella mañana,todo siguió con normalidad.Touya junto con los demás respetarían el silencio de Yue.

Un secreto que jamás sería revelado.Un amor entre Yue y la Luna.

**Fin...de la primera parte...**

* * *

antes de que me jimoteen...(osea...que me tiren tomatazos)...no dispongo de corregidor de word...si alguien es tan amable de pasármelo,para que a más gente le apetezca leer mis fics,les estaría muy agradecida. 

Lamento no haber dado esta información desde el principio pero se me despistó...¬ ¬,

bueno...espero sus comentarios..y con respecto a las faltas de ortografía...buejo...pues ese es el problema...

y respecto a otro comentario que oí...en este fic suprimí los emoticons y tambien los comentarios de la autora a medida que se desarrolla la historia...bueno-...eso es todo...

y como ya cité...espero sus comentarios... ...


	2. Los Sentimientos de Touya

****

¡¡,,,GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...De momento cuento con 4 reviews,supongo que no está mal para un primer capítulo...yep..

Recordarles que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad,sino pertenecen a las Clamp..yo me tomo la libertad de continuar como lo hacen muchos.....bah..XD

¡Advertencia¡..-es este fic puede haber shousen.-ai,algo de yahoi,y situaciones muy comprometidas que escapen a la compresión de algunas personas...(Desde luego lo mío nunca ha sido el Yuri...XD.¡¡que quieren¡¡...dicen que una debe escribir de todo,pero por desgracia algunos somos limitados de tolerancia o cortos de mentalidad...jijij..XD..)

pues aquí la continuación...de momento será algo suave,todo se verá amenudo que lo avance.

**Los sentimientos de Touya**

El sol salía cada mañana,un día tras otro,Yue se encontraba algo confuso,como siempre le sucedía cuando despues incluso de años,su querida luna volvía a llamarlo desde las profundidades nocturnas.El tiempo pasaba y ella mantenía una caprichosa relación de amor desenfrenado,pero ese era el problema.Yue se preguntaba hasta cuando dudaría su apetito por él.

El juez lunar conocía hasta que punto se arriesgaba,lo que podía ganar y perder,pero nunca se acostumbraba a la idea de empezar de nuevo.Y es que su relación con -Luna-Era tan cambiante como los propios ciclos lunares.Amarla era tanto felicidad como soledad,en su más pura expresión,podía sentir como la controlaba,pero al final ella,era quien podía escribir con sus bellas manos,el final de aquel romance.

Si Yue estaba en lo cierto,esta vez había tomado la desición de acabar el mismo su relación,con esa Diosa de la belleza.Ella se negaría,pero que mas daba,comenzaría la rutina diaria de siempre,Yue observaría sus protestas desde la distancia.Finjiendo admirarla,cuando en el fondo la odiaría más que nunca,por que solo ella,tenía la culpa de su desdicha.Pronto acabaría su relación con ella,como tan rápido podía empezar una nueva,como completos desconocidos.

El amanecer había concluído,Touya no había dormido en su habitación.Había pasado algunas noches en vela,y por causas del sueño,aquel sábado,había caído rendido sobre el sofá cercano al recibidor.Touya despertó de inmediato,sus ojos oscuros se adaptaban poco a poco a la claridad del nuevo día,mientras su mente parecía seguir divagando como loca alejándose de la realidad.

Touya ya estaba sentado,sus cabellos revueltos,con el pijama arrugado y la manta que le había colocado un preocupado Fujitaya en la noche.

Observando sus propios pies,era como si aún siguiera pensando en asunto del día anterior,y del siguiente.

**-------Touya-------**

Era más de lo que podía soportar.Han pasado alguna semanas desde aquel extraño suceso,Yuki no quiere que le pregunte nada,me duele tanto.

Sé que alguien o algo lo atrae de forma irracional,pues arriesga muchas veces su propia vida por esa cosa,como se el clima,contra todo,contra mí,nunca me hace caso,y desde que Yue y él son uno mismo,soy cosciente del cambio que debe haber experimentado su mente.Pero no puedo evitarlo,es como si Yue le hiciera olvidar todo por lo que hemos vivido juntos,como si yo nunca le huviera importado,siento que mi amistad para él,ha sido como una farsa todo este tiempo.Pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno, mi fiel amigo siempre me lo confío todo,se ha vuelto tan callado conmigo desde que surgió esa locura en su mente.

No soy experto en magia,ni el antiguo Claw Read,pero haré siempre lo posible por proteger a Yuki,y si la única forma es atándolo lo haré,en contra de quien sea.Ese secreto se está convirtiendo en una obseción para mí.Ya no puedo más,yo solo callo,no le pregunto por que con la respuesta que me dió aquella tarde me quedó suficiente sabiduría,como para comprender que Yue.Jamás permitiría que lo supiera,oculta ese secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Yuki jamás me hablaría con la dureza que me trató aquella tarde,por que incluso cuando él y Yue eran uno solo,tal vez hablara menos,con las palabras que considerara suficiente.Incluso Yukito,a pesar de parecer una persona amable a simple vista,nunca hablaba de más y ahora ni siquiera habla intentando mostrar un poco de preocupación por alguien.Me siento ignorado,tengo la impresión de que sólo se importa a si mismo,y tal vez a Sakura,pero siento como si yo pasáse al segundo plano.No parece darle importancia al simple hecho de que le salvara la vida,a veces me pregunto que más pruebas necesita de mi amistad incondicional.Pienso en la posibilidad de gritarle a la cara su osadía,pero luego lo analizo y me parece una burrada.Yo le entregué mis poderes por que así lo quise,ya se lo aclaré en la feria de verano,exigirle algo ahora resultaría extraño,inconcluso desde cualquier punto de vista que se mire,o tal vez no.

¿Pero como se lo digo?.

((¡¡Ey¡¡..Yuki..¿Sabes que te quiero?..¿Podrías ponerme un poco de atención?..))

Al ritmo que han ido las cosas,y como se ha enfriado nuestra amistad,sospecho que se transformaría de inmediato en Yue.No se necesita amar a una persona para sentir que la quieres,como no se necesita saber que querer a un amigo y decirle lo que sientes signifique que lo amas.Pero como lo interpretará.Por otro lado podría darle una palmada en la espalda y observarlo con reproche.

((¡¡Ey¡¡ Yuki...¿Pasa tío?....¿Por que ese mal rollo con tu colega?..))

resultaría incluso menos convincente,Yuki y yo,nunca nos hemos tratado de ese modo.Y en parte,siento que le mentiría,pues daría a entender que me preocupa él,pero tal vez yo no esté dando la impresión de pasarlo tan mal.Necesito que entienda que me duele su distancia,su propia soledad me duele tanto como si la estuviera viviendo yo mismo.

Intentaré tratarle como siempre,y de seguro estaré en obligación de preguntar sobre su secreto de forma indirecta,pero él sabrá de lo que estoy hablando.Y por supuesto,creo que tampoco me lo dirá.

((¡¡Yuki¡¡..me tienes preocupado..te noto más callado de lo normal,no nos hemos hablado como antes desde hace algunas semanas..quisiera saber por que...))

Ya puedo imaginarlo,me responderá como aquella tarde,tan distante que me duele.

((No es asunto tuyo..))

.Maldita sea.

**------------.........---------**

Un sonido del huevo al posarse sobre la sarten,distrajo la atencion de Touya,cuando volteó sus ojos se encontraron con unas hábiles manos,al frente el aceite hirviendo,con la próxima comida para el desayuno.El individuo tenía una espalda muy curva,cubría sus musculatura una blanca camisa,algo trasnparente.Su cuerpo era delgado pero elegante,y los cabellos castaños y revueltos,con cierto brillo pelirrojo,contrastaban contra la ventana del frente.

La luz del sol pegaba fuerte aquella mañana,Touya se sobaba la cabeza.El aceite volvió a hevir con fuerza.El cocinero era muy simultáneo en la cocina,tan pronto daba vueltas a la tortita,como sacaba la segunda bandeja y vertía un poco de zumo,en uno de los cuatro vasos de la mesa.

-Touya-Shaoran volteó el rostro a contraluz y sonrió.-Tú padre salió muy temprano,me ofrecí a preparar el desayuno.

Sus ojos oscuros voltearon al reloj,extrañado de que Shaoran se encontrara aquella mañana allí.

-Mocoso...son las ocho..¿Que no podías esperar a verla?.-Shaoran volteó con las mejillas sonrojadas sin responder.Sakura aún seguía durmiendo,pero él siempre hacía lo mismo cada fin de semana,sabía de sobra que Sakura no despertaba hasta las diez.

-Ya veo..-se respondió Touya a si mismo,los ojos ambar de Shaoran voltearon a Touya con preocupación.Touya bajo la mirada y se sobó de nuevo la cabeza,Shaoran continuó mirándolo fijamente hasta que se encontró con sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Estas bien?.-Touya lo observó algo sorprendido.Shaoran pusó atención a la comida .-Espero que tu relación con Yuki se mejore....

-Gracias-Touya se levantó y picoteó algunas almendras de la mesa del comedor.

Shaoran parecía curioso,no recordó haberse sincerado con Kinomoto desde que había quedado claro,quien era el preferido de Sakura algunos años atras.La tregua se había mantenido y sus peleas parecieron esfumarse como el humo,por otra parte Shaoran ya no se molestaba por el mote de mocoso.Estaba claro que ya no era un mocoso,ahora ese mote más bien era como Touya le mostraba su aceptación en la familia.Pero la calma nunca era infinita.

-Es algo que te oculta Yuki...¿cierto?...-Touya asintió algo distraído y con la boca llena de almendras.

-¿ey?...¿que te hizo tanta gracia?...-Touya parecía molesto,Shaoran negó con la cabeza y una enorme gota de sudor.Touya tuvo la impresión de que Li estaba feliz de su desdicha.

-Hasta hoy no tuvistes motivos para burlarte..¿verdad mocoso?.-su rostro se volvió acechante.

-¿Y que si lo tengo?...-preguntó Shaoran con ironía,Touya lo enfrentó con una vena resaltada en la sien.

-¡Relájate Mocoso¡...

-Lo mismo puedo decir de tí...¿Por crees que haría algo como eso?.

-Sé de sobra que nunca te he simpatizado...la tregua puede romperse como no te tranquilices...-Touya se cruzó de brazos,Shaoran apretó con fuerza el mango de la sartén.

-No sería yo el culpable...Estúpido.-Touya enseñó los dientes,sintiendo su furia aumentar,y es que las contestaciones de Li solo lograban provocarlo.

-¡¡Mocoso creído¡¡.-Shaoran hundió las cejas,con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Para una vez que me preocupo..-Touya pareció perder toda rabieta,para mostrar gran asombro de nuevo,sus brazos quedaron caídos a ambos lados.Shaoran se volvió misterioso y desafiante.-Estúpido.-pronunció con cortesía.

-....-Touya con toda la calma se colocó a su lado y observó lo que estaba haciendo.Buscando tal vez algún fallo en la comida,pero tan solo la miraba,dió media vuelta y salió de la cocina,dejando a un Shaoran dudoso.

-Hum..-masculló Shaoran.Sakura penetró en la cocina y pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Shaoran?....¡¡buenos días¡¡..-Sakura corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura.Estaba tan enamorada de ese chico,y es que Li la trataba con mucho respeto,y era más tierno de lo que Sakura huviera imaginado.

Cuando lo conoció.Siempre era atento con ella,y a pesar de parecer despistado a veces,siempre recordaba las cosas más simples que hacían feliz a su amada chica.

Shaoran algo sonrojado pareció buscar algo en su bolsillo.Sacó un pequeño y alargado paquete ,envuelto en papel de regalo.Touya observaba la escena molesto,le tenía mucho aprecio a su hermana y tal como había predecido,Shaoran le arrebataba poco a poco su cariño.

A lo lejos Sakura saboreaba alegremente uno de los bombones,que Li le había colocado el mismo en los labios.Ambos se miraban sonrojados,Shaoran tomó el fino rostro de Sakura en sus manos,en sus ojos había un brillo muy especial.Ella era tan fragil y hermosa,Shaoran deseaba despertar cada mañana encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes,que tantas veces le habían robado las palabras.

-Te quiero Shaoran...-estaban a punto de besarse cuando a Li le dió por voltear.Touya estaba en el sillón de brazos y piernas cruzados,taladrándolo con la mirada.Unos ojos oscuros tan penetrantes y negros,que lograron intimidarlo.Touya parecía hablarle sin palabras.((Hazlo si te atreves))...-Shaoran hundió la cejas con la sangre ardiendo en sus venas.((Mocoso...)).Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Shaoran enfurecido avanzó hacia Sakura y unió sus labios con tal rapidez,que sus cabellos de un castaño rojizo cubrieron por entero su rostro.Sakura apretó su camisa,formando arrugas por su pecho.Se separaron un poco para observarse fijamente.

-Yo tambien te quiero..-le confirmaba Shaoran día tras día.

-¡¡TENGO HAMBRE¡¡-A lo lejos Keroberos los observaba con reproche,el pequeño peluche amarillo estaba sentado en la mesa,impaciente por que le sirvieran la comida.Shaoran debía pasar por aquel infierno día tras día.Pero todo sea por estar cerca de Sakura.

-¿Ya oístes mocoso?-sonrió Touya provocativo.

-¡¡¡HERMANITO¡¡¡..-Gritó Sakura a todas voces,logrando que el silencio volviera a reinar aquella mañana.

* * *

Yukito sonrió junto con el señor Fujitaya,Era un descubrimiento realmente fascinante.Se encontraban en una excavaciones,no muy lejos de Tomoeda.

Todo comenzó cuando la famosa compañía constructora -Masukase-,había penetrado en el terreno para crear un fila de lujosos apartamentos,que se convertirían en la nueva cumbre de aquel descuidado vecindario.

-Enorabuena-Fujitaya y el señor Itaka Masukase,sellaban así el tratro con un apretón de manos.Yukito sonreía animado observando alguno de los hallazgos.

-Esto podría significar su ascenso...Señor Kinomoto...-El padre de Sakura estaba realmente ansioso con el proyecto,y la verdad que Yukito era un gran ayudante.Las construcciones se pararían.Pero con todo tal vez se diera lugar a otros intereses en aquel terreno.

-Los del Museo exigirán más tarde...jejejej...-Comentó uno de los mandatarios.Algunos obreros los observaron con sizaña,luego siguieron charlando entre ellos.Todavía no se había comprobado que aquellos fósiles fueran verdaderos,pero como siempre,el señor Masukase se idolatraba de si mismo.

-Bueno Yukito,será mejor que regresemos..me muero de hambre..-Fujitaya junto a su ayudante ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.El padre de Sakura sacaba las llaves de su coche,cuando Yukito lo entretuvo con sus ojos dorados.

-¿Ocurre algo?...-Yukito inclinó la cabeza y solo sonrió,sin pedir nada a cambio,aceptó la invitación que tan amablemente le hacía Fujitaya día tras día.Y es que realmente se había encariñado con el mejor amigo de su hijo Touya.Yukito se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre le esperaba una cálida bienvenida,el señor Kinomoto sonrió al sentirse abrazado por su hermosa hija,la pequeña Sakura.Para él, siempre sería /su pequeña/.

-¡Buenos Días Padre¡..-Sakura sonrió con ternura,en sus ojos verdes podía leerse su inmensa alegría.

-Buenos Días Cariño...-Fujitaya observó la casa mientras correspondía a su abrazo.Algo preocupado insistió en revisar los alrededores de forma más precisa como si buscara a alguien.Sakura algo apenada juntó ambas manos, comprendía aquella preocupación.

-Touya no tiene hambre...-comentó Sakura.Ella y su padre se miraron mutuamente sin necesidad de palabras.Haciendo comprender a Yukito que aquel asunto ya había sido tratato con prioridad.Yukito no quiso dar cuenta de aquello y saludó con una simple y sencilla sonrisa.

-Bueno Días...Sakura..-Yukito penetró observando el techo,como si huviera encontrado algo entretenido con lo que distraerse.

-mjmj..¡Lo esperé para comer¡...¡¡Bien que se tardaron¡¡..-protestó el pequeño Kero.Tras él Shaoran tomaba un matamoscas propinándole un buen azote.

-Para que aprendas....-Kero se frotaba adolorido los cuartos traseros en lo que el silencio comenzaba a reinar por la mesa.Shaoran colocó el último plato y se sentó junto a Yukito.

-¿Como les fué?...¿De que creen que pueda tratarse el nuevo descubrimiento?.-preguntó Sakura con emoción,intentando alegrar el ambiente.

-Aún es algo pronto..de momento solo algunos fósiles humanos,y unos extraños objetos que nunca habían sido registrados de alguna civilización hasta ahora conocida.-El señor Kinomoto sonrió con soltura.

-Wo..padre...¡¡Eso sería estupendo¡¡...-Sakura aplaudió un poco.Shaoran la observó sonrojado.

-mmm..-Fujitaya volvió a enrrollar un palillo en la sopa de fideos.Estaba realmente preocupado,no sintiendo remordimientos de que Shaoran se encontrara allí.

-Yukito..¿Tal vez Touya te haya comentado algo que lo entristezca?....-preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja.Yukito sorbió un poco del zumo de lima,sintiendo que algo se le atoraba en la garganta.Fujitaya pareció molestarse,pero supo disimularlo.

-Me gustaría al menos saber que mi hijo cuenta con alguien que lo apoya..eso es todo...solo me interesa conocer una pequeña ñía en concreto.

Yukito con algo de bochorno volteó ligeramente sonrojado,su rostro mostraba sorpresa.No menos que Shaoran o Sakura.El joven de cabellos plateados sintió temblar hasta las puntas de sus cabellos y negó silencioso.

-¿Absolutamente nada te ha comentado?...-insistió Sakura.Observando de reojo a su padre.

-No mencionó nada de su mal estar..-completó Shukisiro.

Shaoran frunció el ceño,él sabía que tampoco se le había puesto demasiada atención a Kinomoto.En especial de quien más la necesitaba en aquellos momentos.Y esa persona,era Yukito.Pero no parecía sentirse culpable por su amigo en lo más mínimo,es más,todo aquello parecía ignorarlo mas que nunca,como si su propia desición siguiera adelante descuidando a las personas que podrían resultar dañadas.

* * *

**Continuará.......**

Es mi primer fic yahoi..por lo que más quieran...¡¡No sean demasiados duros¡¡..¬ ¬ y los que no se esperaban esta parte de mi personalidad..XD..¡¡andalé¡¡...nadie les mandó leer..que todo es de libre algarabía.

¡¡Sin más me despido¡¡...nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.


	3. El tiempo ayuda a olvidar

Antes de que me jimoteen...(osea...que me tiren tomatazos)...no dispongo de corregidor de word...pido disculpa por anticipado ante las posible faltas de ortografía.

""..lo pensamientos estan entre comillas.

**Respecto a los derechos de autor: **Recordarles que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad , sino pertenecen a las Clamp..yo me tomo la libertad de continuar historia como lo hacen muchos...bah..XD

**¡Advertencia¡..-es este fic puede haber shousen.-ai,algo de yahoi,y situaciones muy comprometidas que escapen a la compresión de algunas personas...si despues de leer esta advertencia continuan¡ya se los advertí.**

"**Notas de la autora"...Disculpen la tardanza ,pero tengo otros fics que publicar ¡en especial comenzaré uno de Harry Potter.jejee…**

**Pues aquí la continuación...de momento será algo suave,todo se verá amenudo que lo avance.**

**Respondientdo reviews….XD**

Tasartir¡gracias por tus review¡…Xd..ojalá mas gente se anime a leerme..¡oye¡..sino no es mucho pedir..¿pudes recomendarme por ahi...XD¡k cara¡..es k hay gente k me lee y parece gustarle ,y saben k me gusta k me lean ,en resumen,tal ve les apetesca compartir contigo opiniones sobre mi fic...

Ana Silvia Jmenez Cortez…:enseguida te leo…me alegra que te haya gustado..XD 

Azka:tambien te deseo suerte…yo lo intentaré..

**Kathy Kanzaki** -tienes razón..pero aparte de ste fic tengo otros,la gente me pide publicar rápido,pero si lo hago es normal que salgan capítulo cortos...lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo como antes…bien…solo por eso alargué este capítulo..XD…¡que lo disfrutes¡..XD.

**Sentimientos de luna**

Capítulo 3

**Los recuerdos desaparecen con el tiempo ,incluso los más profundos.**

**¿Eso crees?**

_Esa noche una perla hacía de vigía entre las nubes ,ella sabíalo acontecido y lo que estaba por acontecer.Luna sonrió feliz desde las frías alturas ,se sentía muy alegre de cierta fidelidad y torpeza._

_Touya Kinomoto,aquellas noches de insomnio por culpa de la respuesta de su amado Yukito.Se volvía un romántico poeta ,que contaba sus problemas a la madre blanca ,de las oscuridades._

_Sin saber que el ser mas despreciable que esos momentos le era recomendado odiar ,escuchaba noches enteras sus confesiones de amor-amistad, como la comedia más divertida del mundo._

_Se burlaba de sus sentimientos y mofaba de su corazón ,aunque Touya le abríera el alma ,como única partícipe de su desdicha.Por que luna lo odiaba por amar a su Yue y desear quitárselo__,y eso era imperdonable._

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Estaba muy nervioso ,era la primera vez que salía de su casa ,despues de varios dias de completo aislamiento.Sus pasos eran lentos ,daba la impresión de no tener prisa,pero aquella marcha que llevaban sus pies hacia el frente bien podría cambiar pronto al sentido opuesto,o continuar avanzando en la misma dirección acelerando el paso.Y es que sus sentimientos eran muy contradictorios .Por un lado el temor a ser rechazado le advertía que no era la solución ideal continuar con semejante empresa.Pero sin embargo por el otro,su corazón era el que le exigía avanzar,cuando lo escuchaba desaparecían dudas y perjuicios,quedando tan solo un sentimiento de entrega hacia una persona,única culpable de su malestar.

Recordó la intensa lluvia ,la cual amainó al salir de su casa.Las calles estaban completamente empapadas de agua,con charcos en la acera que reflejaban su rostro,demacrado por las lágrimas ,los goteos que se escuchaban caer desde el tejado humedecido , eran tristes lamentos que aún quedaban de la lluvia,la niebla aún perdía la silueta de las personas que se alejaban de su visión ,como las dudas nublaban su corazón cansado.De algún modo Touya se sentía tan identificado con aquel ambiente ,que hasta le contentaba el alma.Sus abundantes cabellos azabache estaban cubiertos por dimitutas gotas de rocío,al igual que el abrigo negro que llevaba y la larga bufanda canela que aislaba su cuello del frío.

-Yuki…-selló los labios y apretó la mirada oscura,mostrando cierto enojo consigo mismo ,volvía a ser tan silencioso como los primeros días de escuchar aquella frase.

_**No es asunto tuyo.**_

No podía ser posible que viniera de él,su adorado Yukito.Era un recuerdo casi irreal ,deseaba interpretarlo como algo fantástico ,proveniente del mundo de sus sueños ,pero ni siquiera sus más profundas pesadillas le resultaban tan crueles como aquella frase ,tan solo por pertenecer a ese ser,al que tanto se había consagrado despues de su familia.

-Own…que alto…-comentaron una señoritas al verlo pasar,estaban acurrucadas entre dos columnas adosadas a la pared de un lujoso edificio,guareciendose ante otra posible lluvia.Las ventanas eran altas en el exterior,dando la impresión de una espaciosa estancia.Touya no estaba de humor,ni siquiera para observarlas levemente mostrando algo de satisfacción por lo que pareciera un elogio.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El timbre había sonado,Yukito se encontraba en la cocina, apagó el horno encendido y se apresuró hacia la puerta.Iba vestido con ropa de andar por casa,unos vaqueros agujereados,que siempre llevaban consigo cuando se dedicara a cuidar los rosales de su pequeño jardin,una camisa blanca a cuadrados celestes,malamente recogida a su espalda por los pantalones y en los pies unas pantuflas algo desgastadas.

Sus delicadas manos albinas pronto se adelantaron a abrir la puerta.Haciendo partícipe de su aspecto al individuo tras la puerta .Su belleza era muy fragil y poco común,cualquiera huviera ensombrecido por la deslumbrante aparición que resultaba una sonrisa de Shukisiro,con esos ojos de aceituna dorada ,cabellos plateados y hermosa piel albina,blanca y suave como nubes de algodón ,sonrisa de perla y mejillas sonrosadas.

Touya tenía la mirada perdida ,como si aún meditara su desición.Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que sus dedos rozaban aún el timbre.Yukito se quedó estupefacto por leves segundos ,luego actuó con rapidez.disipando el silencio.

-¡Cuánto tiempo¡…tuve la ligera impresión de que siempre me tocaría visitarte…es confortable verte más animado..-de forma increíble sonrió ante Touya,atreviéndose a reposar su delicada figura sobre el marco de la puerta,con seguridad y reveldía.

Kinomoto no supo que decir o hacer,estaba tan embelesado por semejante actitud,y es que esas maneras de comportarse de Yuki,le abría nuevas posibilidades de ser el mismo,y tratar a su amigo con la sinceridad de costumbre.Finalmente tan solo se limitó a saludar,guandando sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo,con la mirada postrada en el escalón donde descansaban los pies del joven de tez albina.

Tou..-Buenas tardes…

Yuki..-…Touya.-en silencio se rodó de la puerta ,haciéndole un gesto para poder entrar.Touya aceptó con calma la invitación ,aún algo dudoso de si mismo.Por algún extraño motivo los ojos rasgados y penetrantes de Touya voltearon a Yukito ,había tenido un fugaz recuerdo de su conversación con Shaoran aquella mañana de domingo.

Yukito cerró la puerta suavemente ,y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina.

-Acómodate en el sofá...enseguida vuelvo.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Tomoyo-Sama….¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?…-Sakura enrrollaba nerviosa los dedos en el cable del teléfono.Su amiga no paraba de viajar por todo el mundo ,hasta hace poco se encontraba en la India ,Sakura se preguntaba cual sería su siguiente destino.Keroberos daba vueltas en el aire de un lado a otro esperando su turno ,Sakura sentía sus nervios aumentar al tener aquel pesado guardian tras su espalda , impaciente por hablar con su fotógrafa preferida.

Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco ,Touya parecía hacerse mejorado con los días ,aunque más bien se forzaba a si mismo para no preocupar a los demás.Lo que alegró en general a todos los inquilinos de la residencia Kinomoto.

Por el recibidor se oyeron unos suaves sonidos de alguien llegar.Shaoran penetraba sigiloso y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de si.Vestía un elegante sueter negro tallado al cuerpo ,y debajo unos vaqueros algo largos ,que se arrugaban como una tripe capa bajando a los tenis.Se veía realmente apuesto ,y es que Sakura había pasado por un calvario antes de que ninguna otra chica del insituto se le huviera adelantado.Lee era muy carísmático y sensual ,con un cuerpo atlético pero elegante.Al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con el señor Fujitaya de espaldas ,metido como siempre en sus quejaceres domésticos.

-Buen Día…-comentó Shaoran algo sonrojado.Fujitaya volteó con entusiasmo y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días Shaoran…¡ah¡…Sakura se encuentra al teléfono , tendrás que esperar.

-Disculpe…no pretendo ser indiscreto..-comentó Shaoran ,Fujitaya quedó un poco sorprendido de ver con que curiosidad se acercaba Lee hacia él.-¿Touya-Kun?.

-¡Oh , si¡…-Fujitaya algo modesto mostró mas calma en el rostro.-Ha salido ,se encuentra mejor a las semanas anteriores…gracias por preocuparte.

-De nada…aunque no es para tanto como que agradezca…-Lee se rascó los abundantes cabellos castaños algo revelde.Fujitaya tan solo resopló otra leve sonrisa de complicidad.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar las dulces carcajadas de la tierna Sakura ,mientras escuchaba a su mejor amiga.Shaoran la observó sonriente un rato ,en sus mirada de intenso ambar nació un brillo especial ,un amor hacia la dulce chica del frente.Ella ni siquiera había presentido su aura mágica ,la persona con la que estuviera hablando ocupaba toda su atención.

Fujitaya observó al joven Lee voltear sobre sus pasos.El tan solo pasó a saludar ,pues hoy tendría su primera entrevista de trabajo.Debido al entretenimiento de Sakura optó por marcharse ,no quería llegar tarde ,Lee siempre era muy responsable y puntual a sus citas.

De buenas maneras se despidió del señor Fujitaya y discretamente le pidió que no mencionara de su visita a Sakura ,puesto que ella podría deprimirse al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia magica.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El joven de piel trigüena salió al jardín ,esquivando con habilidad los charcos que se había formado durante la lluvía.El aire se olía limpio aquella tarde.Las nubes danzanban con lentitud sobre su cabeza ,en un día tan claro que parecía mediodía.En un ambiente relajante y casi drogadicto , las flores goteaban aún embrigando suavemente el aire con su aroma de sereno.

-mmm…-Shaoran ensimismado se dejó llevar y acercó su bello rostro a la rosa más cercana ,sus finos dedos la tomaron por la copa y sintieron la suavidad de sus pétalos.Era de un rojo intenso muy bonito ,aquel aroma era realmente embriagante ,como si algún tipo de magia conocida se huviera concentrado en ella para llamar su atención.Shaoran frunjió el ceño y volteó aún inclidado ,una magia muy intensa no solo embriagaba sus sentidos ,aquella esencia se extendía por todo el lugar.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran…mjmjmjm…-sus ojos violáceos se entrecerraron levemente ,aquella mirada oculta obligó a Lee a retroceder algo asustadizo y sonrojado,del corage que le provocaba aquella molesta atracción.Su mirada ambar era seguida muy de cerca por aquella tan abrumante ,que vigilaba todos sus movimientos como si espiar vidas ajenas fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenas tardes…Hiraguizawa .- respondió Shaoran tagante y sin temor.No es que fuera de extrañar la presencia de la propia reencarnación en Tomoeda ,era algo bastante sorprendente .Pero un asunto de vital importancia ocupaba ahora su mente ,ser puntual el primer día de trabajo.

-Disculpa…tengo algo de prisa…-afirmó Lee.

-Own…-el alto y atractivo inglés de porte albino y enigmático ,pareció desprimirse un poco.-Por lo que veo no vine en el mejor momento…adios entonces Shaoran ,espero nos volvamos a ver.

-Como sino pudieras hacer ese deseo realidad…-Shaoran enarcó una ceja y algo ingenuo disimuló su comentario y se despidió con una rápido saludo.Recibió una sincera sonrisa por parte de Eriol Hiraguizawa .

-Adios…-mencionó el peliazul ,guardó cierta ironía en la mirada oculta tras los anteojos de cristal.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Que cruel desdicha la suya ,estaba claro que aquella sonrisa angelical, que le pareció ver por momentos era de tranquilidad, como si su mejor amigo pretendiera que ignorara aquellas salidas nocturnas por el resto de su vida.Pero Touya no podía ser silencioso ,no con su querido Yukito.

Como dolía ese desprecio a su confianza ,por que Touya había caído de nuevo en la tentación.Despues de dos semanas interminables de penoso silencio ,este se rompió y luego ante la respuesta de Shukisiro..

-**No es asunto tuyo-**. El silencio volvió a sellarse con mayor fuerza y más dolor.

-Yu-Yuki…-Touya estaba derrotado ,apretó la mirada manteniendo un andar lento y pesado.El pecho le dolía.Hizo uso de sus abundantes cabellos para ocultar su histeria.Ya no había vergüenza en el mundo que le impidiera mostrar en su rostro siempre serio ,un sentimiento de nostalgia.Una fría lágrima acarició su piel morena,bajó por sus labios ,cuello y se secó en su bufanda ,provocándole un escalofrío.

Yukito lo había recibido en su casa ,acomodado con lo debidos honores,amable y angelical sonrisa.Touya se había sentido muy reconfortado , como si su mejor amigo regresara ,despues de un largo viaje de casi un año..Pero aquella pregunta a la hora del té ,fue lo peor que se le pudiera haber ocurrido.Todo fue directo y muy ajenoa lo que Touya había meditado hasta ese momento.

**-¿a dónde te dirijes en las noches?…**

Touya recordó aquel rostro fúnebre ,frío y distante.Yukito estaba irreconocible

**-¡No es asunto tuyo¡...**

aun esa maldita frase retumbó recordándole el por que de su menlancolía.

Las calles seguían silenciosas ,y la niebla que por momentos desapareció.Había vuelto ,confundiendo las siluetas en la lejanía.Touya avanzó ignorando las sombras negruscas que se movían entre la niebla.

De nada había servido sincerarse ,Yukito ya no era el mismo.

¡BLAM¡

-¡Lo siento¡…-gritó una voz conocida.Touya se sobó el hombro completamente en trance ,aún dolorido por el ligero choque.Sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes se tornaron furiosos.Sintió la presencia alejarse.

-¡Ups..¡..-Él tambiem reconoció aquella presencia.Shaoran avanzó rapidamente ,el autobús se le había escapado y posiblemente perdería el puesto sino se daba prisa ,por desgracia su amuleto se había quedado en el departamento donde residía ,y no había forma de usar la magia.

-Mocoso...-Touya se colocó lentamente la bufanda por el cuello.Por poco se le cae.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-¿Quéee¡…-algunos oficinistas voltearon con pasmo.La secretaria se había lanzado todo el café encima ,y algo apurada se disculpaba ante su jefe.Otro empleado se disculpaba por el teléfono ante las quejas del cliente ,reclamando que no le gritara.

-Por favor Señorito Lee…le ruego que se calme…acuda mañana,le concertaré una cita con el jefe sobre las 9…¿le parece bien?…-Una secretaria manipulaba el teclado a una velocidad vertiginosa.Shaoran algo sofocado del corage suspiró.

-Esta bien…-Había sido recomendado por su madre ,nada menos que para el puesto de vicepresidente.Pues parte de las acciones habían sido adquirido por ella ,hace poco tiempo.Nadie le reclamó su enojo.Era la tercera vez que el jefe de la compañía no se presentaba en el trabajo ,por motivos de extrés ,que por parte de Shaoran resultaban de lo más injustificables.

No había modo alguno de verlo.Hasta incluyó la posibilidad de que huyera del ,ya que algunos propietarios se habían negado a la posibilidad de admitir a un empresario tan joven como Shaoran.

-¿Qué será lo siguiente?..¿viaje de negocios?…-rabiando se perdió entre las calles de Tomoeda ,con un humor de perros.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_"Huviera deseado responderte de otro modo Touya ,mi amado amigo Touya.Me siento muy deprimido ,la lluvia cae de nuevo en Tomoeda ¿crees que no sé lo que te sucede?...Pero ella ¡lo siento¡..no puedo...¡No puedo aceptarlo¡."_

Yukito completamente abatido dejó de clavarse las uñas en las blancas palmas de sus manos.Se sentía un tanto miserable ,pero guardaba las esperanza de que aún así ,Touya siempre le tuviera un lugar reservado en su corazón ,al menos como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Comoparte de la familia que sentía quererle ,aún sin guardar raices genéticas.

-¿eh?..-Yukito sintió su cuerpo embriagarse de una extraña presencia ,le era muy conocida ,erótica seductora ,pasional. tierna ,fuerte ,hermosa ,dulce y amable.Tan familiar y acogedora ,que desde hace mucho tiempo atras nunca había sentido.Y un nivel de magia tan avanzado que acabo por disipar todas sus dudas.

-¿Por que mi corazón late con tanta prisa?...¿Tal vez el pasado que recuerdo de mi mismo?...¿Yue?...¿cierto?...pero es tan..-No sabía como explicarlo lo sentía lejano ,tal vez de varios siglos atrás ,pero a la vez su corazón lo sentía como al ser ,al que despues de luna ,se consagraría en vida entera,un padre que regresaba.-¡Pero es tan confuso¡...

"Yo no soy Clowd Read ...por que los muertos no pueden volver...mi alma de dividió en dos al reencarnarme"

Yukito se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a gemir ,su corazón se dividía en Luna ,Touya y ahora él.Sentía morirse.Yukito cayó algo mareado al suelo ,recuerdos de Claw asaltaron su mente.El estómago comenzó a dolerle ,y sintió ganar de devolver ,la fiebre le comenzaba poco a poco ,creándole escalofríos en la espalda.

Una presencia se alejaba de la casa rapidamente,Tan fugaz como había llegado.

La union de Yukitocon Yue estaba siendo forzada de algún modo.(Todo parecía haber acabado)pero algo dentro de Yukito seguía resistiendose a una parte de ese lado,el control absoluto de su corazón.Por que el maldito Yue a pesar de tener aprecio a Touya ,no pretendía intimidar con él ,no quería confiar en Touya Kinomoto ,mas que por lo que era.El hermano que cuidaba de su Sakura ,al que lo único que le agradecía Yue ,era haberle cedido sus poderes para salvar la vida de su otro yo.

_"Touya...¡Touya¡...¡perdóname Touya¡..."_

-¡AAAHH¡...-un dolor de cabeza y de pecho surgió tan repentino ,que Yukito cayó desmallado al suelo.Sus gafas de cristal quedaron rotas al lado del hermoso ser.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

Continuará... 

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews¡…jijijiji…..XD…como ven las cosas se estan alcanzando proporciones considerables de fogocha focha passion corazón con corazón y erm……ouch,…El lado oscuro de la Kissmy sonríe satisfecho.

No puedo controlar mi lado oscuro..esto es serio…este fic me esta interesando justo por la locura en que se está convirtiendo…¡waaa¡…no se asusten…

Este capítulo me salió algo más largo…yep…agradecré sus reviews…son una buena droga que…jijijiXD.

Encantada de que me lea..¡nos vemos en la siguiente publicación…


	4. Sobrevivir a la soledad

**Antes de que me jimoteen...(osea...que me tiren tomatazos)...no dispongo de corregidor de word...pido disculpa por anticipado ante las posible faltas de ortografía.**

**""..lo pensamientos estan entre comillas.() posible pensamientos...)**

**Respecto a los derechos de autor: Recordarles que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad , sino pertenecen a las Clamp..yo me tomo la libertad de continuar historia como lo hacen muchos...bah..XD**

**¡Advertencia¡..-es este fic puede haber shousen.-ai,algo de yahoi,y situaciones muy comprometidas que escapen a la compresión de algunas personas...si despues de leer esta advertencia continuan¡ya se los advertí.**

"**Notas de la autora"...¡Lamento la tardanza,estuve un poco desorientada y entonces me mudé...por un tiempo...Despues de varias décadas en completo aislamiento ,meditando en compañía de monjes budistas ,cantando canciones en el Tibet y flotando en el aire..,aprendí a mantener la mente en calma y relajarme...apendí a controlar mi emociones y ver con otros ojos la opinion de la gente...aprendí y aprendí u...y buda me sonrió y luego ,pues..pues...y ...(Kissmy reflexiona)...**

**¡bueno...¡HE REGRESADO¡...supongo qu es lo importante,see...O.o¡**

**¡aquí les traigo la cuarte entrega¡...que les apriveche¡ES LARGO¡...(bueno mas largo que los otros)...**

**Pues aquí la continuación...ES LARGA...XD**

**Sentimientos de luna**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sobrevivir a la soledad**

Touya ojeó el reloj con sus hermosos ojos oscuros .Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y aún ni siquiera se había vestido ,aún llevaba los bóxeres negros .Casi veinte minutos sin hacer nada mas que observar el movimiento del segundero.

-Yuki...¿Por qué Yuki?...-Touya entrecerró los ojos y perdió la mirada en la alfombra verde.

Sabía que no era bueno permanecer en ese estado de ensoñación por más tiempo. Pero resultaba tan difícil ,no había forma de olvidar la hermosa sonrisa que entró hasta lo más hondo.Era culpable de su mala suerte ,no debió preguntar.

"_**Maldita sea...¿qué puedo hacer?"**_

Estaba algo confuso respecto a sus sentimientos .Touya nunca había discutido con Yukito de ese modo o al menos Yukito nunca se había atrevido a gritarle ,ignorarle y pisotear sus sentimientos.

Por algún extraño motivo quería correr hasta Yukito ,lograr alcanzarlo y apretarlo entre sus brazos ,decirle cuanto lo apreciaba que no importaba su secreto si seguía a su lado ,pedirle perdón las veces que hiciera falta ,hasta lograr su corazón y el de Yue,la confianza de amigo que algún día le fue dada .Que lo único que deseaba Touya era su bienestar .Tener a Yukito entre sus brazos ,protegerlo y decirle que todo iría bien ,que no se preocupara por nada ,que siempre estaría a su lado ,que siempre...

-¡Sakuraa¡...¡Mi comidaaaaaa¡-gritó un peluche amarillo justo en la puerta.

Touya se sobresaltó malhumorado ,el pequeño Keroberos acababa de salir por el cuarto de su hermana con cara de deber a todo el mundo.

Estaba realmente enojado ,tomó sus cosas enseguida y se vistió con una rapidez vertiginosa .Dejaría de huir del trabajo ,tal vez fuera la mejor solución ,distraerse. Por que el orgullo le impedía tener esos extraños sentimientos ,eran simplemente inaceptables hacia el respeto de Yukito.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Es demasiado...¡Estoy harto¡...¡DÍGAME DE SU PARADERO AHORA MISMO¡...-Shaoran dio un golpe seco en la mesa .Todos los objetos rebotaron formando un gran estruendo.

-¡Por favor señoriíto Lee¡..¡cálmese¡...Sabe que me está prohibido...

-¡AHORA¡...-Los ojos ámbares de Lee se tornaron en tonos rojizos .Sus cabellos se elevaron suavemente ante el horror de la secretaría .Todos los presentes intentaban ignorar la situación atendiendo a distintas responsabilidades ,pero siempre se escuchaba algún comentario por lo bajo.

La secretaría estaba petrificada ,era algo sobrenatural lo que había visto , no podía dar crédito a semejante estado de furia .La sangre en sus venas se había quedado congelada ,su rostro pálido casi difunto.

Shaoran respiraba profundamente y algo colérico ,era la séptima vez, la maldita séptima vez que se plantaba ha hacer el ridículo preguntando por alguien que parecía invisible a los ojos. Se tiró del cuello de la camisa mientras volvía a sentarse ,comprendió de inmediato que debía actuar pronto.

-por favor...-dijo El joven Lee irónicamente con un gesto mandatario.

-No...no es posible...-Tartamudeó la secretaria mientras su mano se deslizaba por la mesa ,sosteniendo un papelito doblado.-Le ruego que se marche...Mejor espere a que lo llamemos.

Shaoran no necesito abrirlo para comprender su contenido .Lo tomó de la mano temblorosa de la chica y se lo guardó en el bolsillo fugazmente.

-Esta bien...pero le advierto...es la última oportunidad de que no lo despidan...Buenos días...-Shaoran se levantó y se alejó con un andar despreocupado. Siendo consciente de las miradas que se depositaban en él .Quizás todos aquellos simples mortales ignoraban que estaban expuestos al peligro ,el más mínimo pensamiento negativo que tuvieran hacia Lee ,sería escuchado por este.

-Maldita sea...-había sido muy imprudente. Debió moderarse ,algo como esa tontería no era para alterarse de ese modo y más con un nivel de magia tan avanzado como el suyo.

Pero desconocían su interior ,ninguno de aquellos ignorantes se imaginaría quien mantenía inquieto el corazón puro del joven Lee.

Era testigo de su sufrimiento ,sabía la solución y por maldita cordura no estaba en su manos hacer nada ,aquel asunto estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades ,debía callar y esperar a que el tiempo se encargara de todo .Shaoran tenía un carácter muy apasionado y no soportaba la injusticia.

No es que deseara jugar al eterno héroe ,pero con la verdad en sus manos...¿Cómo podía ignorarlo?.Lo que nadie sabe y el conoce desde niño .El amor platónico de Touya Kinomoto ,ese estúpido ensimismado ,malhumorado , tímido , terriblemente sensible en su interior oculto. Hermano y eterno rival de su amor por Sakura.

A este paso Shaoran se vería en la obligación de echarle una mano ,visitar en persona a Yukito y confesar...¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?.Claro que sí ,pero por algún motivo Yukito lo ignoraba .Claro que lo sabía ,Yukito era muy perspicaz ,seguro que siempre lo supo y lo ignoró , a lo mejor por miedo a enfrentar la verdad .Igual que Touya..¿Quién sabe?.

Atravesó el pasillo cada vez con pasos más ligeros ,no soportaba tanta injusticia .Touya le había entregado todo su atención y cariño al joven de cabellos plateados ,se merecía lo mejor a su juicio.

-Tan solo dos días más...ni uno más...-sentenció Shaoran .Maldito sentimiento de justicia que no lo dejaba .Entró al ascensor y tocó el número del piso por costumbre ,era la séptima vez .Estaba completamente solo ,pero notaba una presencia mágica ajena a la suya .No se trataba de un desconocido ,lo sentía como más cálido y cercano.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas ,Shaoran avanzó notando aquella presencia más cercana. Justo en las afueras ,en ese momento un costoso coche se situaba en los aparcamientos de la empresa .Era un Cadillar rojo oscuro.

La puerta del bólido se abrió y apareció un individuo muy alto ,su silueta era muy elegante y su porte aunque juvenil infundía respeto entre los presentes .Vestía un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón verde hoja ,debajo una camisa blanca un poco desabrochada y sin corbata.

El tipo se quitó la chaqueta y algo rebelde se la colocó en un hombro ,sosteniéndola mientras avanzaba a zancadas ,pero elegante .La gente se silenciaba a su paso ,incluso una chica llegó a reverenciarse y darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días Señor presidente.-Era muy hermosa ,una chica rubia de ojos grises muy intensos .Se levantó con brillo especial en la mirada y una gran sonrisa.-Lo estábamos echando en falta.

Shaoran estaba enmudecido ,se quedó contados segundos silencioso .Acababa de salir por la puerta de cristal .Giró bruscamente al enterarse de que se trataba del presidente .Justo la persona que andaba buscando.

-Buenos Días...-El individuo le dedicó una leve sonrisa ,que le pareció suficiente a la muchacha para sonrojarse al completo.

-No puede ser...-exclamó Shaoran con sorpresa .Allí se quedó estático mientras el individuo se dirigía hacia él .El tipo parecía algo distraído hasta que percató de la presencia de Shaoran.

Una profunda mirada oscura algo azulina ,se mostró deslumbrada por contados segundos. Tras unos cabellos revueltos y abundantes .El tipo frenó en seco y lo observó fijamente sin parpadear.

-Buenos días...Shaoran...

-erm...-el tierno Shaoran se quedó algo cohibido ,su mirada ambarina mantenía un brillo especial sobre sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas .En ese instante esta persona ocupaba su mente en un asunto muy delicado ,lo que le resultó algo embarazoso-Buenos días...Touya.

-Vaya...que curioso verte por aquí...-levantó una ceja algo orgulloso ,recibiéndolo con una sonrisa sádica.-¿Me buscabas?.

-No...esto...-Shaoran recobró la compostura ,alzó la voz de forma divertida llamando sin querer la atención de otras personas.-...¡SI¡..eh...¡si¡...

-Perfecto...¿Cuál es el recado mocoso?...-Touya oyó un murmullo a su derecha y giró molesto .Las personas que los cercaban no les apartaban la vista de encima .Sobre todo las chicas .

_"¿quién será?"..._

_"Es una pelea...¿Tal vez de amantes?"_

_"¿Por qué le grita de ese modo al presidente?...vaya que guapos...¿De que se conocen?"_

_"¡MIRALOS MIRALOS¡...¡ESTOY AQUÍ BOMBOM ¡...owmm...¡"_

_"Es el chico que tenía tanto interés en verlo...¿mmm?..."_

-¡Dios¡..a veces se ponen insoportables...-balbuceó Touya con una enorme gota de sudor.

Shaoran por su parte estaba en otro mundo ,concentrándose en que sus poderes se apartaran a otro lugar ,que no escuchar y prevenirlo de aquellas locas.

-¡Ven conmigo¡...no te quedes ahí ...-

Shaoran algo molesto por el trato que recibió lo rastreaba de mala gana .Touya estaba de un humor de perros y lógicamente ,Shaoran no se podía sentir con mas mala suerte ese día.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-No puedo comprenderlo...-Sakura fijó sus ojos cristalinos en Keroberos , una sombra de inquietud los nublaba.-Jugaría que con mis poderes ya podía mantenerse por si mismo...es por ello que Touya recuperó los suyos.

-No sufras linda Sakura...estoy seguro de que tus poderes son suficientes..-El peluche amarillo palmeó su muñeca con las patitas.-Lo que le debe suceder ,sin duda...esta provocado por otra causa...fuera de mi alcance.

-Sentí su presencia...¿Y si?...

-El antiguo Claw no se encuentra con nosotros...Sakura-Sama...¿Qué sucede?..¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?..¿Hice algo para enojarte?

-¿Y si regresó?...-Sakura frunció el ceño , el valor nació de su interior y se reflejó en su mirada , desapareciendo cualquier duda.

-¡ajaja¡...-Keroberos se llevó sus patillas a la cintura muy orgulloso y sonriente.-¡imposible¡.

-Estoy segura...es él...¡ojalá¡...no esté relacionado...

-Nnngg...-La mano de Yukito se movió entre las sábanas.-Touya...Tou...

Yukito abrió sus ojos dorados de repente, al sentir una mano cálida tomar las suyas .Pero estas eran incluso más frágiles y delicadas.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación ,eran unos ojos verdes esperanza ,que emanaban ternura y comprensión .Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso Yukito .El frágil muchacho observó su alrededor ,comprobando que aún se encontraba en su casa. Estaban en su habitación , de suelo de madera y muy espaciosa .La luz penetraba por la puerta de la salida ,que daba a un pequeño jardín japonés.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?...-Sakura se inclinó hacia él y le besó la frente con cuidado.

-Bien ...gracias...-Yukito sonrió ampliamente -¡Oh¡...espero no haberte preocupado.

-¿Está relacionado con mis poderes Yukito-kun?...-Sakura intentaba mantenerse firme .Yukito parecía algo asombrado de los pensamientos de la chica ,se emocionó por el estado de su tierna ama.

-Es una lucha interior querida Sakura...Te ruego no preguntes más...¡y no¡..no tiene nada que ver con tus poderes...hay de sobra para otro guardián más.

-¡vaya¡..menos mal...-de pronto se sintió arrastrada por dos brazos.-¡Yukito¡..

Yukito la abrazó contra su pecho y le devolvió el beso en la frente .Sakura se sonrojó de la conmoción ,mientras Keroberos sonreía ampliamente.

-mmm...Después de todo , tu también lo necesitas...-Sakura entrecerró sus ojos mientras se separaban ,Yukito la observó con curiosidad .Ella tan solo sonreía con inocencia.

.¿Qué querría Sakura decir con eso de** "Después de todo ,Tú también lo necesitas"?** .En poco segundos Shukishiro volteó molesto hacia la ventana , ignorando la presencia de Sakura.

Sus bellos ojos dorados se humedecieron ,la mirada le cosquilleaba tanto ,los irises giraban a los lados ,nerviosos e inquietos ,como su corazón. Tragaba saliva mientras las manos le temblaban levemente.

Keroberos parecía ignorante de esa cuestión .Sakura cerró los ojos meditando algo y luego se levantó de la silla ,donde contadas horas atrás ,había hecho de vigía por Yukito.

-¿Te apetece un poco de caldo calientito?.

-¡oh¡...¡Por supuesto¡...-afirmó Yukito con su amable sonrisa , realmente era increíble como podía cambiar de un estado a otro .Y es que Yukito se había forzado a si mismo para poder mentir .Todo desde que notó que desaparecían sus poderes.

Ha sido un continuo cambio en su vida ,si bien era la magia desde un principio ,luego fue su propia vida humana ,que no era vida. A todo esto se sumó el propio Yue ,su amor pasado ..¿Yukito era gay ,no lo era ,era Yue .quien es él ,Yukito es verdadero...o solo Yue?..¿Claw amante o padre?...¿De donde salió ese chico que dice ser su reencarnación?..¿Cómo admitirlo?...el tiempo avanzó y la duda aumentaba ,por otro lado Touya le insistía con que estudios tomaría al acabar el instituto .

Por algún motivo que muchas veces quiso ignorar y que Yue lo alentaba ,Yukito decidió separarse de Touya .El moreno estaba demasiado extraño con eso de la carrera universitaria ,pero con sus visitas a la casa Kinomoto parecía calmado y trabajar juntos en trabajos extras para pagar la universidad parecía mantenerlo tranquilo .

Sakura salió por la puerta un poco conmocionada ,era como si algo de aquella habitación le hubiera provocado escalofríos en la columna ,algo sucedía dentro de Yukito .Sabía por experiencia que los malos augurios nunca venían solos.

-¡vamos Kero¡..¿me acompañas?

-¡eh¡...¡VOY¡...-el pequeño peluche la siguió detrás .Le esperaba cualquier cosa en la nevera ,en la despensa...etc...donde hubiera comida él sería fiel a su estómago.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Eriol observó el cielo a través de la ventana ,era muy alta y tripartita ,casi a ras del suelo y el techo .Sentado en un pequeño sofá color crema ,sobre una gran alfombra de motivos futuristas .Por esos días se alojaba en una lujosa suite ,situada en un alto rascacielos .La habitación era blanquecina y espaciosa ,con olor a lavanda , mobiliario moderno y atrevido ,donde predominaban los metalizados electrodomésticos y plantas de interiores por doquier.

-Me siento frustrado... creía que hacía bien viajando hasta aquí ...todo por esos recuerdos...-El hermoso chico albino bajó su mirada ,dejando que el brillo de los anteojos la nublaran de ironía. Su mano acariciaba al gato negro que descansaba en su regazo .-que no son míos...

-Eriol-Kun ...¿Te noto nostálgico?...-un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y dos brazos que lo rodearon ,lo despertaron suavemente de aquel estado de trance .Unos suaves cabellos acariciaron su cuello al posarse con cuidado ,eran rubios platino y olían igual que aquel lugar pacífico , a lavanda .Otro beso frenó despreocupado en sus mejillas y dos ojos de un color extraño ,morado diablo ,se fijaron en los suyos y le dedicaron una expresión risueña.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames así...Eriol –Kun suena a...mmm -No lo dejo terminar ,unos labios cremosos y suaves se posaron en los suyos ,sonrojando al poderoso mago .Al separarse pudo observar de nuevo aquel ser tan hermoso ,las pestañas rubias eran muy grandes ,la boca besada rojiza y pequeña .Su piel blanca y traslúcida .

-Yozuru...¡por favor¡...¿podrían parar?...-protestó Spinel desde las rodillas de Eriol .-¡no sea empalagoso con el amo¡.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo bello que se pone cuando logro sonrojarlo?...-sonrió atrevido .Spinel hizo un bufido y volteó molesta.

-¿Lo has notado?...-Yozuru escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su amante .Volviendo a posar aquellos cabellos de seda.

-Yue...está inquieto por algo...-Eriol sonrió levemente , por fin tenía su oportunidad de intervenir de nuevo.

-Según me contabas su alma y la de Yukito son distintas...tardarían un poco en admitirse como una sola...-le comentó Yozuru.

-no exactamente...mas bien creo que Yue antes de preferir sufrir a optado por volverse hermético , Yukito lo completa en esta parte ...pero me sorprende lo que la experiencia y el resentimiento de un pasado que considera injusto sean capaces de transformar el corazón de un ángel de ese modo.

-¿Un angel con ojos nocturnos?...Claw era realmente complejo...

-Estoy seguro de ello...-Eriol se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el cristal ,viendo en el color del cielo los ojos de Yue ,la palma de sus mano dejó huella en el cristal ,junto a su respiración.-Yue siempre ha sido y será un ángel.

Eriol recordó aquellos ojos ,aquella expresión de angustia antes de su partida hacia Inglaterra de nuevo .Se alejó de los demás ,tuvo que buscar aquella tierna y tímida criatura que se escondía en los rincones mas oscuros de su jardín , un hermoso ser alado casi ancestral se le apareció con lágrimas en los ojos azules..¿Cómo no ser un ángel con semejante corazón?.Se arrodilló suplicando una explicación al que consideraba su maestro .Pero a pesar de estar resentido jamás .jamás nombró la palabra abandono...por que nunca creería que Claw ...

-Hay algo que intuyo...pero no puedo frenar...¿verdad?...-Eriol se mordió el labio inferior .No podía intervenir sino era a favor de los sentimientos ,ir en contra estaba muy por debajo de sus principios.

-¿El que?...-preguntaron Spinel y Yozuru al unísono.

-No es nada...-Eriol sonrió sarcástico ,para asombro de los presentes.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Unas llaves en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio que reinaba en la residencia Kinomoto .Había quedado silenciosa desde las 9 de la mañana.

La puerta se abrió ,dando paso a dos individuos morenos .La luz entró de lleno en la casa ,mientras un pelicastaño rodaba las cortinas .Su cabello tomó enseguida tonos rojizos y anaranjados ante el dorado del atardecer.

-Creo que hoy oscurecerá pronto...-Shaoran entrecerró sus preciosos ojos ambarinos .Se quedó por un rato silencioso hasta que se percató de algo.

-¿Sakura?...-dijo Lee volteó enseguida hacia Touya que le devolvió la mirada de incertidumbre .Sus poderes le decían otra cosa ,desde aquella mañana ,pero lo había ignorado por varias razones.

-Mas bien Yuki...-dijo Kinomoto con cierto pesar casi imperceptible. Touya volteó mientras retiraba algunos cojines mal colocados en los sillones.

-¿ah?...-Shaoran parecía cohibido y volteó molesto .Su tono de voz bajó , intentando intimar en los sentimientos del odioso hermanito de su novia.-Yukito ...Yukito...creo que...

-Estaba por aquí...mm¿no has visto un sacacorchos ? ...-Touya seguía buscando entre los cojines.

-¿Sacacorchos?...-Shaoran parecía confuso ,lo entendió en otro sentido ,como si Touya lo hubiera acusado de metiche ,para una vez que quería ayudar.- eres un inmaduro...

-¿Lo vistes oculto?...¿donde?..-Touya volteó.-Es peligroso alguien se lo podía clavar...Si ese maldito peluche de felpa no lo hubiera usado de palillos para limpiarse los dientes.

-Pa-palillos...-A Shaoran le tintineaba una ceja.

-Si ...Luego lo aventó al sillón...-Touya frunció el ceño ,Shaoran lo ignoró.-¿Mocoso?...¿No lo buscas?.

-¡eh¡...-Shaoran no sabe como pero cuando se dio cuenta el maldito sacacorchos ya ostentaba en su mano.

-¡Gracias¡...-Touya se lo arrebató fugazmente.-Menos mal...ya temía por mi trasero.

-mmm...-Lee lo observó silencioso y un poco sonrojado .Touya se rió levemente .Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron hirientes y a la vez melancólicos ,Shaoran levantó una ceja ante aquella expresión.

-¡que extrés¡...¿Dónde se habrá ido su amorcito?...

¡Boom¡.

Estaba rojo como un tomate y colérico ,el cojín en el suelo tenía el estampado perfecto del rostro de Touya Kinomoto ,con tal encaje ,que bien podría servir de molde para alguna escultura.

-No es por Sa-Sakura...-Shaoran volteó molesto y con la respiración agitada.Tenía intenciones de tomar otro cojín y borrar esa ridícula y falsa sonrisa de alguien que se pasaba la vida suspirando y en silencio-¡Arggg¡...

-Hum..sisi...tu mismo...jeje...vaya...es difícil aburrirse contigo...-Touya se cruzó de brazos muy seguro de sí ,con su fuerte mirada clavada en el joven Lee.-eres como un libro abierto.

-No es la primera vez que lo mencionan...-No continuó ,las esencias mágicas ya casi llegaban .Touya estaba frustrado,alterado ,su estado de animo se vino por los suelos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Yukito acompañado de Sakura. Parecía muy cansado ,pero no se le apartaba aquella sonrisa.

-Sakura debo insistir...Yo realmente no creo que haga falta que me cuides...-dijo muy apenado .Se sostenía de su hombro ,mientras ella parecía algo agotada de cargarlo.

-¡Y si¡...¡durante toda esta noche te quedarás aquí¡..¡Y no saldrás¡...es una orden de tu maestra...-Sakura avanzó junto a él y lo dejó recargarse en el sofá. Una extraña frialdad apareció en los ojos dorados mientras Sakura se alejaba a la cocina.

-¡Buenas tardes¡..¡Shaoran¡...-Se abrazó suavemente a su cuello y le dio un besito en la mejilla .Se sentía muy feliz de tenerlo allí solo para ella. Pareció comentarle algo en el oído ,a lo que Shaoran respondió con un sobresalto.

-¡BU---¡BUUUUU¡...-Suspiró suavemente y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hum...-Touya apretó el puño ,intentando calmarse .Sino leyó mal en los labios de su hermana ,le pedía a Shaoran dormir esa noche junto a ella .En realidad ella solo bromeaba ,bueno a medias.(o.o)

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

No sabía muy bien la explicación de su mal estado ,pero Touya se hacía una idea .Contadas horas atrás Sakura le había tomado la temperatura y volvía a tener fiebre ,una gripe seguro .

La hermosa muchacha estudiaba clases nocturnas en la universidad ,se había retirado suplicando a Touya que se encargara de Yukito y no permitiera por nada del mundo que se alejara de la casa Kinomoto.

_**(No sé que hacer...Yuki dime algo Yuki...)**_

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar el ritmo ,Touya se tuvo que llevar la mano al pecho para contenerse ,mientras observaba la maldita inocencia que desprendía el muchacho de ojos dorados por doquier .Los ojos oscuros y azulinos se ocultaban tras el pelo enmarañado como el conjunto de telarañas que rodeaban su corazón.

Volteó de nuevo y prestó atención a la comida ,no hacía mas mirarlo de vez en cuando con la excusa de vigilar su aspecto ,pero Shaoran interpretaba en su comportamiento ,otras debilidades.

-Vaya...no pareces tener buen aspecto...-comentó Shaoran algo preocupado , se sentó cerca de Yukito en silencio. Estaba un poco pálido ,como desesperado por ir algún sitio .Pues no hacía más que observar la ventana.

-Sa-Sakura la ha sellado...-dijo Yukito mientras se acurrucaba en la manta ,comenzaba a tiritar .Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos de ese ámbar anaranjado tan intenso ,tan solo negando con el rostro. Sakura ya no estaba allí ,aún así Shaoran decidió quedarse hasta mas tarde ,quería estudiar un poco más como se trataban últimamente Yukito y Touya antes de meter la pata con lo que se traía entre manos ,si aquellos dos seguían igual de ignorantes a sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Cenamos?...-Touya puso los platos y los tres se sentaron a la mesa .Se encontraba silencioso y molesto ,lo que le provocaba una extraña aversión a Yukito ,lo cuidaba ,pero a penas le dirigía la palabras más que para saber si se había mejorado.¿Resentimiento hacia Yukito o hacia si mismo?.

Afuera el temporal se había empeorado ,Yukito parecía estar en otro mundo con la ventana en la narices ,escuchando el gotear de la lluvia en el cristal y Touya cada vez más preocupado y confuso de sus sentimientos. Shaoran adrede se levantó arrastrando la silla ,Yukito y Touya lo observaron sorprendidos ,no menos que Lee al verle las caras.

-Lo siento...-Tomó su plato un poco sonrojado y se dirigió a la cocina .Touya ni se percataba de su comportamiento ,toda su mente era ocupada por Yukito.

-Touya...-Shaoran lo observó fijamente algo entristecido ,lo había ignorado por completo.-Touya...-insistió en llamarlo.

-¿eh?...¡Tu mocoso¡..¿ya te vas?...-respondió de mala gana ,luego pareció recobrar un poco de gordura y volteó a verlo al instante.-mejor llévate un paraguas...ya me lo devolverás mañana.

-Vale...-le replicó muy enojado .Y no era para menos al ver con que indiferencia le observaba aquella penetrante mirada ,casi desafiante ,tan odiosa como su propietario.

-Adiós Shaoran...-dijo suavemente Yukito ,sus ojos estaban humedecidos y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría .La ventana comenzó a templar ,mientras en viento la golpeaba.

¡tum tum¡

Touya ágilmente se adelantó hacia ella sin poder evitar que se abriera ,y Yukito por movimientos reflejo se intentara salir.

-¡ESTÁTE QUIETO¡...-Touya lo tomó rápidamente de los hombros obligándole a mirarlo ,parecía furioso con su actitud .Yukito ni se inmutó intentando zafarse de los fuertes brazos.-¡YUKI NO¡...¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?.

-Yukito...-Shaoran corrió hacia ellos y cerró la ventana enseguida .Luego de un pequeño amuleto redondeado convocó su báculo.

-¡Oh llave que ocultas lo poderes del trueno y la tierra ,el viento y el fuego¡...¡acude a mi llamada¡.

Nació una hermosa espada que cegó por momentos a los dos otros dos ,Shaoran con intensos brillos notó una presencia ajena ,un poder sobrenatural que se concentraba en romper la ventana que impedía a Yukito salir.

-¿Cómo se ha roto el sello de Sakura?...¡dime Yukito¡...-Shaoran se enojó al ver que no respondía ,Shukisiro solo negaba con la cabeza .Touya frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA MOCOSO¡...¡CIÉRRALA DE UNA VEZ¡...-gritó furioso Touya mientras acurrucaba a Yukito entre sus brazos .Lo apretó fuertemente y una de sus manos tomó su cabeza y la jaló contra su pecho ,los cabellos plateados ocultaron el rostro albino .Yukito entre la lluvia y el viento pudo distinguir el sonido de su corazón ,y la velocidad de sus latidos.

-Tou..Touya...-Yukito abrió por entero sus ojos dorados y pareció recobrar el sentido tan solo para corresponder al abrazo .Se asió con fuerza a su cintura.

-¡invoco el poder del sello corrector¡...¡Durante toda la noche¡...-Shaoran logró trancar la ventana con un fuerte hechizo ,en el que se vio obligado a emplear gran parte de su energía.

El viento cesó ,las gotas de lluvia seguían rebotando en el cristal duramente.

_**"-Lo siento...pero él es mío.¿Acaso siempre estarás ahí?...¿Estúpido humano?..¿Acaso puedes ofrecerle la eternidad como yo lo hago?"**_

El murmullo apenas se escuchó .Shaoran algo asustadizo y sonrojado viró hacia la ventana ,alguien le había hablado ,como si el viento pudiera susurrar una bellísima melodía tan solo proveniente de alguna voz celestial.

-Yukito...¡perdóname Yukito¡...sino quieres no lo digas...-susurró Touya a su oído ,no dejaba de abrazarlo ,de sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se escaparon dos cálidas lágrimas .Su voz sonaba entrecortada ,era mucha tristeza acumulada por culpa del orgullo.-Pero por favor...intenta mejorarte ,y valorarme un poco más...

-...-Shaoran volteó completamente anonadado .Por culpa de "Eso" .Yukito hubiera estado apunto de marcharse y posiblemente caer de fiebre bajo la lluvia .Pero el suceso no parecía tener mayor trascendencia en Touya ¿Acaso no había notado un poder ajeno al de los presentes en la casa Kinomoto?.

-Intenta pensar un poco más en la gente que te aprecia y no les hagas sufrir de ese modo...-Touya le besó la frente con suavidad.- ¡Por favor Yuki ¡.

La verdad era dolorosa. Touya estaba completamente sumiso a los caprichos del joven albino .Y Yukito lo aprovechó a su favor para hacerlo sentirse más culpable aún ,con la única intención de que jamás ,de los jamases , Touya tuviera la osadía de preguntar por su secreto.

-acepto tus disculpas...que no vuelva a suceder.-respondió Yukito con gran firmeza y frialdad en los ojos dorados .

Este se separó del y tan solo asintió.

La sangre hervía en las venas de Shaoran ,era insoportable ,no debió quedarse allí hasta tan tarde ,hubiera sido mejor que el temporal se hubiera encargado de darle un escarmiento a Yue-Sama.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Continuará...**_

¡alaojioooo¡...espero con cariño sus comentarios¡...seeep—Uu...bueno...¿qué les ha parecido?...me costó un poco más que los otros capítulos...es larguillo...incluso suprimí una pequeña parte...pero bueno...jeje...aparecerá en la siguiente¡hay una pequeña sorpresita¡..yaoo...yep bueno...

¡respondiendo reviews¡...

**jose maria**

¿diez veces dices?...woooo¡----muchas gracias de verdada¡wooo¡-.---estoy alucinando¡HAY QUE RELINDA QUE ERES¡...PUES CON CARIÑO TE DEDICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO...POR SUPUESTO...¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡CUÍDATE¡...

**ayahiragizawa  
2006-02-01  
**ch 5, anon. aya¡linada¡...sipisp...tu tranqui...¡espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo,estoy entusiasmada¡...me han apoyado y animado mucho..¡en especial estas personas¡tu entre ellas..gracias...me hecía falta un review como tuyo..gracias...

**nataly  
**2006-01-12  
ch 4, anon. ¡nu llores nu llores¡aui está la kissmy de nuevo en acción...despues de varias décadas de aislamiento ¡por fin he vuelto¡...estuve depre...es k lo sé..me pase de sensible...intentaré que nu me vuelva a pasar...Tt...no tengo remedio... ¡adoro tu review¡

**Erika de Cancer  
**2005-12-19  
ch 4, reply entiendo...bueno...mejor no te precipites..jeje...Oo,..si lo continuas leyendo comprederás muchas cosas...yeep...¡gracias pot u reviews.. aunque claro...soy algo retorcida para las parejas...un consej...si continuas leyendo no me emociones con ninguna en concreto por que el final se las trae...si...

**kendra duvoa  
**2005-12-15  
ch 4, anon. muchas gracias Kendra¡lamento mucho haberte decepcionado...lo siento...U:U¡pero vuelvo a la carga¿si?...¡gracias muchas gracias por tu apoyo.¡te kerroo¡...TT...no puedo,...me embarga la emoción...es k soy muy mimosona...lo siento...


End file.
